


The One Where Molly is Pissed Off

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Flash Fic Prompt: Molly Hooper, Sebastian Moran, Greg's Office, Energy
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689871
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	The One Where Molly is Pissed Off

“Sebastian Moran!? You rat bastard!” Molly shouted at him with such raw, infuriating energy. They were in Greg’s office where he was cuffed to the desk.

Nothing frightened Moran…well, except for the small woman whose entire body was turning red at the sight of him, shouting obscenities to the heavens.

“How dare you make me feel like what happened was my fault! I trusted you! I thought you were decent! And now, I come to find out you weren’t who I thought you were!” Molly Hooper was in a rage. Everyone in the entire building could hear her, including Sherlock Holmes who had just been escorted in by Greg.

“Molly, now wait—“

She slapped him. “I am not done speaking! I almost married you!! And you were using me from the beginning! And then! You had the gall to blame me for the end of our engagement! Well, guess what? Sherlock Holmes is the only man I have ever loved, and I am so relieved to know you were nothing but a criminal, now, because I don’t have to feel guilty for loving him anymore!”

Sebastian Moran, formerly Thomas Whittaker (Molly’s ex-fiance) was left speechless.

“I hope you rot in prison!” With that Molly Hooper slammed the door shut only to be face to face with Sherlock Holmes.

He looked at her in bewilderment. “You love me?”

She breathed a sigh of relief, her face turning back to her English rose tone. A small smile formed on her lips. “I do,” she breathed. “I really do.”


End file.
